


Third times a charm

by Lightofcheol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dating, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofcheol/pseuds/Lightofcheol
Summary: A story where Mingyu falls in love with graceful art major Xu Minghao at first sight but keeps failing to actually ask him out everytime
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 14





	Third times a charm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [This work is a gift to my lgbtq+ friends :)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=This+work+is+a+gift+to+my+lgbtq%2B+friends+%3A%29).



> My first GyuHao fic, please give it lots of love,,

"You've got to be kidding me" Mingyu stared at his phone, thoroughly annoyed. His friends were the ones that forced him to come with them to the art gallery and now they'd disappeared. 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘳, Mingyu thought as they'd completely abandoned him. Mingyu shot them another text and closed his phone.

Adjusting his sunglasses he looked around the gallery. He was interested in art but this exhibition was not his cup of tea. He was more interested in capturing human emotions and forms. His camera was his best friend; he carried it everywhere. He found beauty in everything, the smile of the boy looking inside a candy shop, the shy glances couples on dates gave each other, the dynamic between the corner store owner and the beggar in front of it. Everything had meaning for him. He'd take pictures for fun and they'd turn out to be perfect; not that he was bragging of course. In the beginning, his friends hired him as their wedding photographer. Soon, Mingyu had turned his hobby into a full-time profession.

As he walked aimlessly around the gallery, moving from piece to piece, he found that nothing interested him. Truthfully, he wasn't interested in abstract art. He found it redundant that these paintings couldn't be understood by everyone as he believed that art was for everyone. Or so he thought until he turned the corner and was immediately drawn to a huge painting

Nearing it, he realized that it was beautiful. The large grey expanse with various textures and in the middle was a huge red X. This piece interested him despite his earlier indifference over this art form.... It stimulated his mind, forcing him to try and understand it, relate to it. The cross reminded him of a huge bird, alone, in its undeniably small cage trying to escape to the large expanse of sky overhead. It was a breathtaking piece, and he realized he wanted to buy it. It reminded him of struggles and the uncertainty of life, knowing what opportunities laid ahead but still not having the courage to breakthrough. Walls built from simple human fear, surrounded by freedom. Walls built from-

"Do you like it?"  
Startled, Mingyu spun around to see a man with pale skin and deep eyes staring at him. He had light brown hair with accents cut in a mullet and his eyes were deep- they were also sunken in like he hadn't slept in a week. He was wearing a beige jumpsuit that had various black drawings on it. Mingyu could make out an eye and a hamster among the countless drawings. A flower crept up his shoulders and reached his neck which was, in turn, slender and contrasted against the beige of the clothes. Mingyu's breath hitched for a second and his stomach was filled with butterflies.  
He tried to think of something interesting to say but all his mouth could mutter was “Oh"... not knowing what to say at all. He was shocked by these feelings, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥...𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘔𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘺𝘶, 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘱- The other boy flashed a knowing smile at him, and Mingyu felt his knees getting weak. He wanted to reach out and touch this man, as if he was afraid he would disappear like a bubble. Such a man couldn't be real, could he?

"I'm Minghao,” the man said.

Minghao.  
Ming-hao.

Mingyu tested the name out in his mind, it was a beautiful name, and even more beautiful was this elegant stranger with an exquisite voice. Everything about him drew Mingyu in, the way he looked keen and intelligent, strict but also mindful and considerate. He looked like he held all the secrets in the world in his pocket, but also had the face of someone who'd still buy and eat candies from the local store."Hey, you still there?" Mingyu snapped out of it as Minghao waved his hand in front of his face. "Y-Yeah- just-" He stilled when Minghao offered his hand for a handshake. 

Mingyu extended his hands and his heart went haywire.The stranger's hands were warm, it was almost as if he was running a fever. He had impossibly soft palms, with slender fingers and nails covered in specks of paint; the hands of someone accustomed to working manually, doing intricate tasks with their hands. Mingyu could hear his own heart beating like drum . They both dropped their hands after a few seconds and Mingyu was secretly thankful because his hands were sweating like a pig. 

"I asked you a question, do you like the painting?"  
"Y-Yes I do-" Mingyu stuttered out.  
The smile on Minghao's face fell. He looked displeased and his glorious and reserved face turned sour. Minghao blinked furiously and all Mingyu saw in his eyes was an unmasked hurt. He could not figure out why this was. Was he not supposed to like it? He looked at Minghao to say something but all he did was lower his face before turning on his heels to walk away. "W-Wait!" Mingyu took a step forward to grab his hand.The warmth of the hand surprised Mingyu once again. It was a very pleasant sensation and Mingyu thought.... how, if given a chance, he wouldn't ever let go. But instead Mingyu slipped, and in those two seconds before he landed down on his butt, he saw Minghao's eyes sparkle and his smile return. Maybe falling both literally and figuratively isn't such a bad idea...

**Author's Note:**

> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE VERY APPRECIATED :)


End file.
